Love Mark
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Ryuuhou bukan penikmat suara jeritan, bukan juga seorang yang suka menggunakan orang lain demi memuaskan hasrat individual, tetapi suara manis seorang pemuda merusak jalan pikirannya mendekati psikopat. Ryuuhou*Koujaku fiction. Gift for Kisa-san, Rukipyon, and Mey-san


**Author Note 1** : Sebuah _one-shot_ dengan plot yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, seperti biasa. Ditulis dalam waktu dua hari (yang dipaksakan langsung selesai karena jika tidak entah kapan selesainya) untuk ketiga orang yang mulai ribut dengan saya di sebuah situs jejaring sosial entah sejak kapan. Maafkan saya jika kalimat-kalimatnya tidak sebaik ketika saya mengoceh di status kalian. Saya harap ini (setidaknya) bisa memuaskan Anda bertiga jadi saya tidak merasa bersalah telah memberikan tormen dengan kalimat sensual macam itu (orz). _Please do enjoy reading this thing._ OwO

**Author Note 2 :** _Allmate-_nya Ryuuhou hanya imajinasi sang author dan tidak pernah dibahas di _game_ jadi biarkan imajinasi sang _author_ bekerja di _story_ ini =v="

**Disclaimer :** DRAMAtical Murder akan tetap jadi milik Nitro+CHiRAL, tidak peduli seberapa banyak boneka kelinci yang saya kirimkan ke mereka.

**Summary : **Ryuuhou bukan penikmat suara jeritan, bukan juga seorang yang suka menggunakan orang lain demi memuaskan hasrat individual, tetapi suara manis seorang pemuda merusak jalan pikirannya mendekati psikopat.

**Warning :** _Boys love/yaoi, rape, underage sex, typo(s), aphrodisiac usage, one-sided love, writing errors, OOC, semi-PWP (maybe), minimum direct sentences  
_

* * *

**Love Mark**

Hari itu merupakan hari yang biasa bagi Ryuuhou. Ia hanya duduk di teras, memandangi _allmate-_nya yang berwujud rubah bermain di dekat kolam ikan. Sesekali mencelupkan tangannya guna mengambil ikan yang ada di air bening yang jernih. _Setting_ yang sengaja diatur oleh Ryuuhou agar _allmate_-nya menyerupai binatang aslinya. Di tangannya sebuah pensil dan kertas di tangan lain, menggoreskan perlahan-lahan ujung dari alat tulisnya. Jari-jemari menyangga sebatang kayu agar tetap di tempat sementara pergelangan tangannya mengarahkan goresan-goresannya dengan pergerakan yang menghasilkan anasir-anasir mahakarya luar biasa sang seniman muda. Menghela napas perlahan, Ryuuhou mencoba mengerahkan segala fokusnya pada kedua benda di tangan.

Tangannya terus membentuk gerakan sirkular, vertikal dan horizontal. Melukiskan apapun yang ada di benaknya sembari menikmati angin semilir yang terkadang menyentuh kulit di balik _yukata_ biru yang biasa dikenakannya di dalam rumah sebagai ganti kimononya yang hanya dipakai untuk bepergian keluar. Suara burung berkicau masih dapat didengar di telinga, berbeda dengan area dalam kota di mana suara mesin dan motor mendominasi lingkungan sekitar dan merusak ketenangan. Hanya ketika ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan daba mengalir masuk ke dalam liang hidungnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _yukata_ semerah darah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kedua manik berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya bersinar cerah. Pemuda itu duduk di samping _allmate_ miliknya, tersenyum senang sambil mengelus daerah di antara kedua telinga rubah tersebut seolah mengelus kepala anjing.

Baiklah, Ryuuhou berbohong jika mengatakan itu bukan pemandangan yang manis, tetapi fokusnya bukanlah pada hal itu. Ia telah menetapkan fokusnya pada daerah-daerah strategis dari sang pemuda. Mulai dari leher jenjang yang sehalus porselen, kulit yang tanpa noda itu sungguh membangkitkan keinginannya untuk menorehkan ujung penanya di sana. Kemudian bagian kakinya yang sedikit terlihat dan jemari yang lentik dengan proporsi yang sempurna. Selain itu, wajah manis dan rupawan seorang remaja yang dapat menjadi berbeda di masa depan –sekalipun Ryuuhou cukup yakin sekalipun telah dewasa anak ini tak akan cukup banyak berubah– termasuk sebuah godaan yang lumayan sulit untuk di lawan.

Saat itu, dalam pikiran Ryuuhou adalah ia ingin menyentuhnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan jantung memompa darah lebih cepat ke dua arah berlawanan begitu sang pemuda berambut eboni menoleh dan memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada orang yang baru dilihatnya, Ryuuhou berubah pikiran.

Mengganti kalimat dalam kepala dengan kalimat lebih meyakinkan, ia berbisik perlahan. Volume begitu rendah hingga suara yang keluar dari bibirnya tertelan angin tepat sebelum ada yang sempat mendengarnya.

"Dia milikku."

* * *

Di kemudian hari Ryuuhou mengenal sang pemuda tersebut sebagai "Koujaku". anak yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga sebagai _yakuza_ menggantikan sang ayah. Ia diperkenalkan dengan Koujaku setelah Tuan Rumah menerima tamu seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat berada di akhir tiga puluhnya. Setelah itu, Ryuuhou berperan sebagai observator selama beberapa minggu dan dapat disimpulkan dari hasil pengamatan bahwa Koujaku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjadi ketua organisasi besar tersebut. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan normal.

Kemudian Ryuuhou mulai mengetahui hal-hal lain tentang Koujaku. Di mana dia tinggal sebelumnya, apa yang biasa dilakukannya di Midorijima, apa yang diinginkannya ketika dewasa, kenapa ia begitu menghormati wanita, apa yang disukainya, apa yang dibencinya, Ryuuhou mendapatkan ilmu yang penting baginya perlahan-lahan.

Di dalam mansion itu tidak ada anak seumuran dengan Koujaku dan jadwalnya penuh dengan latihan-latihan –yang baginya– tak bermutu. Tidak ada orang luar yang berani mendekati mansion bergaya Jepang era di mana samurai masih berkeliaran itu karena bodyguard yang berkeliaran terkadang mengira orang asing sebagai mata-mata. Karenanya Ryuuhou memanfaatkan situasi kondisi yang ada dengan terus menemani Koujaku dan mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan ia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah yang disampaikan oleh Koujaku padanya dengan serius dalam diam. Tidak mengucapkan kalimat tak berguna dan tidak menyela barang sepatah kata.

Hari itu, seperti biasa, Koujaku kecil bertengkar dengan seorang tutor karena lelah latihan dan ingin beristirahat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia beranjak menuju ke ruangan Ryuuhou yang terletak di bangunan berbeda di area mansion itu. Lebih tepatnya, bangunan tempat Koujaku pertama kali tertangkap pandangan matanya. Ia kemudian mengetahui bahwa Koujaku sedang berkeliling mansion guna meloloskan diri dari sang tutor yang memaksa menulis karya sastra karena, sungguh, untuk apa seorang ketua _yakuza_ menulis mahakarya sastra? Setelahnya dapat dilihat bahwa ia bertemu dengan Ryuuhou ketika melintas di dekat kolam ikan karena penasaran dengan bangunan lain di belakang gedung utama.

Koujaku mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut perlahan dan memanggil nama Ryuuhou ditambahi dengan _"onii-chan"_ di belakang namanya, mengingat umurnya yang lebih tua. Setelah memberikan sinyal untuk Koujaku agar ia mempersilakan diri memasuki ruangan, pemuda berumur empat belas tahun dapat dilihat menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu dengan wajah cemberut macam anak beruang kelaparan. Dengan segera ia mendekati Ryuuhou dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda berwajah mirip rubah yang berdiri dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil teh dan kue bagi Sang Tuan Muda. Masih dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang di ekspresinya seolah itu bentuk permanen bibirnya, ia menuangkan secangkir teh hijau dan menyerahkannya kepada Koujaku yang masih memasang wajah tidak senang. Pipi menggembung kesal, merah dengan amarah yang memuncak dan bibir yang membentuk huruf u terbalik. Ryuuhou tak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa air mukanya saat itu cukup manis.

Setelah meminum teh dan menenangkan diri dengan kue yang rasa manisnya meracuni sistem di otaknya Koujaku mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana para orang-orang tua tidak tahu aturan dan tidak punya perasaan memaksanya untuk terus berlatih lewat matahari terbenam. Tentu, karena ketika Koujaku mengetuk pintu ruangannya, jarum jam telah mengindikasikan bahwa hari telah lewat pukul tujuh malam. Seperti biasa, Ryuuhou tersenyum –kalau itu bisa dibilang tersenyum mengingat ia memang selalu memiliki senyum sebagai properti permanen– duduk dalam diam dan mendengarkan apapun, apapun, yang dikatakan oleh Koujaku.

Namun memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat itu. Apa yang tidak seperti biasanya adalah Ryuuhou menunggu. Ia menunggu Koujaku berhenti bicara. Menunggu pemuda itu berganti menjadi diam. Menunggu wajahnya menjadi merah, menunggunya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak normal, menunggunya merintih dan membuat ekspresi wajah yang orang lain tak pernah lihat. Dan Ryuuhou akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya.

Beberapa menit, dan apa yang ditunggunya perlahan datang. Tetap berkonsentrasi, ia memandanginya, memberi perhatian penuh pada wajah tampan dan manis itu macam ilmuwan mengamati makhluk mikroskopis yang akan hilang jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik saja. Rona merah sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul mewarnai kulit pucat itu. Sinar di kedua manik rubi –merah, begitu indah dan menawan hati– meredup seiring dengan berubahnya senyum di wajah rubah Ryuuhou menjadi seringai. Dapat dilihat tubuh itu gemetar dan dengan cepat, Ryuuhou berpindah tempat menopang tubuh Koujaku dari belakang. Multifungsi, mengingat ia harus menyembunyikan seringai yang tak dapat dihilangkan dari bibirnya dan ia memang harus segera menyentuh tubuh itu, demi keselamatan orang lain. Dan jika Anda tak mengerti maksudnya, artinya adalah ia ingin menghindari harus menarik wanita lain dari bar di bagian selatan kota untuk melepaskan hasrat seksual yang telah terpendam selama beberapa hari.

"Kenapa Koujaku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Napasnya tersengal-sengal, terdengar jelas di telinga Ryuuhou. Dapat ditebak akan ada reaksi semacam ini mengingat jumlah pil yang tadi dimasukkan oleh Ryuuhou ke dalam gelas Koujaku. Ah, benar. Berapa banyak yang dimasukkannya? Bahkan Ryuuhou tidak ingat lagi mengingat demi mempercepat pelarutannya, Ryuuhou telah menggiling obat-obat tersebut hingga halus dan menyimpannya dalam botol kaca miliknya. Mungkin, hanya perkiraannya saja, sekitar dua hingga tiga butir. Jika tidak lebih.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Panas, Ryuuhou-oniichan, kenapa panas sekali?"

Oh, melihat kedua mata merah itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak ternilai harganya, air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya, dan suara yang luar biasa menggugah hasrat terpendam dalam dirinya untuk segera menelanjangi pemuda ini dan melupakan hal lain. Tetapi ada hal yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Jika ia tidak sedikit bersabar lagi, pemuda ini tidak akan datang padanya, tidak akan menjadi miliknya. Karenanya ia harus bersabar sebentar lagi.

Ryuuhou mengelus leher Koujaku, menelusur tulang punggungnya dengan jari-jemari panjang, sebelum perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya yang gemetar dan mengeluarkan udara bertemperatur di atas rata-rata dengan kedua lengannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air untuk mandi, bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua, untuk meredakan panasnya udara dan menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak menyenangkan dari kepala?"

Ia tahu ia tak perlu bertanya. Koujaku tak akan mampu menjawab, jadi tak ada gunanya ia mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi imaji memandangi seseorang yang tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban singkat karena hasrat memuncak memaksanya bicara.

Ryuuhou menikmati waktunya menuruni tangga dengan langkah kecil menuju ke pemandian air panas yang ada di lantai paling bawah, di mana terdapat kolam terbuka yang membuatnya dapat melihat pemandangan kota. Lampu-lampu bangunan bersinar cerah dan menghiasi langit gelap bersama dengan bintang di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian Ryuuhou telah sampai ke tempat pemandian tersebut, lebih cepat dari yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya tidak dapat melawan permohonan sepenuh hati dari Koujaku yang memaksanya "Cepat, ini terlalu panas. Aku tidak tahan." dan berakhir mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempat tujuan.

Ryuuhou mendudukkan Koujaku bersandar pada dinding dan menyalakan shower, membiarkan air dingin meredakan panasnya tubuh Koujaku sembari melucuti _yukata_ biru yang dikenakannya. Ia berjalan, menutup dan mengunci pintu, sebelum setelahnya mendekati Koujaku yang telah terbaring di tanah.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat kesakitan, wajah merah senada dengan mata dan pakaiannya. Ia tidak banyak bergerak, seolah ada rantai yang mengikatnya sehingga ia tak dapat menggeraknya sendi-sendinya terlalu banyak. Dengan senyum simpul, Ryuuhou menyentuh kaki jenjang Koujaku, menelusurinya dengan jari-jemarinya yang hitam karena tinta hingga ke atas dan terus memandangi Koujaku yang hanya berdiam dan tidak menolak perlakuannya sedikitpun. Rupanya obat yang digunakan olehnya agak terlalu efektif hingga merusak kesadaran dan mungkin membuatnya berhalusinasi. Perlahan tangannya mengelus kulit di balik kain yang telah basah kuyup, melepaskan obi yang melilit pinggangnya dan membuka yukata tersebut. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati bagaimana cantiknya sang pemuda yang berbaring di lantai keramik dengan tubuh yang terbuka di hadapan Ryuuhou, mencoba memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya yang hampir kehabisan bahan bakar, kulit tanpa goresan luka terekspos di depan mata, dan bagian bawahnya yang merespon obat perangsang dosis ganda yang tanpa sengaja –dan sesuai rencana– diminum olehnya membuat Ryuuhou refleks menjilat bibirnya.

"Untuk sekarang, kau cukup menikmati bagaimana aku menjamahmu, dan melupakan semua hal buruk yang ada dalam kepalamu," mengecup bibir merah ranum "_ne_, Koujaku?"

Tangan di paha Koujaku bergerak naik, menyentuh bagian vitalnya beberapa detik dan mengelus perutnya yang rata. Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir manis itu, dan seringai Ryuuhou melebar. Bibirnya mulai mengecup leher Koujaku, menjilatinya sebelum mengisapnya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan sebagai peringatan kepada siapapun yang hendak menyentuhnya bahwa Koujaku adalah miliknya. Tangan lainnya melepaskan _yukata_ seluruhnya dari tubuh Koujaku sebelum kemudian meraba dadanya, bermain-main di dadanya.

Bibir kembali melanjutkan ke area yang belum terjamah, mengecup tonjolan di dada, menjilatinya, mengisapnya seolah ia seorang wanita. Tapi dia bukan, dan baginya itu suatu keuntungan karena ia tak perlu memikirkan untuk bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu –tidak, Koujaku tidak akan melahirkan anaknya, dan ngomong-ngomong dia juga tidak mau mengurus bayi. Itu akan merepotkan– sehingga ia dapat membuangnya kapanpun ia mau jika ia bosan pada Koujaku –meskipun sesungguhnya firasat mengatakan ia tidak akan bosan dengannya. Memindahnya lokasi tangan kanannya, Ryuuhou memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulut Koujaku, memberi perintah singkat untuk pemuda itu agar membasahinya dengan saliva. Ryuuhou harus mengatakannya. Harus. Karena dari observasinya selama beberapa minggu, Koujaku adalah anak baik yang polos yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Heh, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menyentuh perawan muda yang masih belia, tak tahu apa-apa dan hanya pasrah dengan kenikmatan dunia yang terasa. Tanpa memikirkan hal apa yang mungkin terjadi setelahnya, tak membayangkan efek yang akan diterimanya, tak menyadari sekali ia terjerumus ke dalamnya dan ketagihan akan sensasi yang menjalarinya ketika jemari itu menggerayang sekujur tubuhnya, ia tak akan mampu menahan derita yang dengan segera menyerangnya kala Ryuuhou berada dalam radius kurang dari lima meter jauhnya. Bukankah akan menyenangkan, ketika diharuskan untuk duduk pada satu meja, Koujaku buru-buru menempati area di sampingnya (atau lebih baik lagi, di atas pangkuannya) demi menghindari temtasi yang perlahan merambatinya?

Ryuuhou tak sabar melihatnya dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Mmh…ngh…" Mulut kecilnya mencoba menyesuaikan diri, berusaha memasukkan kelima jari-jari besar Ryuuhou ke dalamnya. Menahan apa yang dirasakan di bawah sana dengan sia-sia dan membiarkan suaranya keluar tanpa membentuk kata-kata yang berarti. Koujaku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang ada hanya ia dapat merasakan indra perabanya menjadi lebih peka dari biasanya. Jauh, jauh lebih peka dari biasanya. Begitu sensitif hingga ia dapat dengan jelas mengetahui bahwa lidah yang basah dan panas menjilati ujung putingnya kala mulut itu mengisap daerah sekitarnya, bahwa tangan besar sang pemuda yang lebih tua memijat daerah vitalnya, bahwa di bagian pahanya ada sesuatu yang keras dan ia tak tahu lagi itu apa. Visinya begitu buram, ia hampir tak dapat melihat apapun selain kabut yang menyelimuti pandangan matanya. Hidungnya hanya dapat mencium aroma tubuh Ryuuhou yang khas. Aroma tinta, teh, kue, gula, dan segala yang sangat mencerminkan dia. Ryuuhou yang membuatnya bertahan berada di mansion tua itu, yang memberinya penghiburan kala ada yang membuatnya terguncang, yang menyediakan kenyamanan baginya saat dibutuhkan, yang memberinya kecupan di saat malam, yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut seolah ia akan hancur dengan sedikit saja perlakuan kasar, yang memeluknya saat ia terluka, yang menemaninya kala ia kesepian…

…yang memberinya perhatian kala permintaannya diabaikan, yang memberinya kenikmatan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan, yang berbisik seduktif tepat di samping telinganya…

"…Ryuu-nngh…"

Saliva melumuri jari Ryuuhou yang perlahan ditarik keluar dari dalam mulut kecil Koujaku. Menggunakan tangan yang sama, menyentuh dagu Koujaku, membiarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah bergerak turun mengikuti garis tengah dadanya, menggelitik pusarnya, dan meraba paha bagian dalam sebelum menuju ke daerah di belakang tubuhnya, membiarkannya menyentuhnya di sana. Hanya menyentuh, mengusap perlahan, menikmati suara yang keluar dari bibir di hadapannya.

Bibir merah ranum bagai delima dibelah dua. Menggoda hati dengan warnanya yang memikat, seolah meminta seseorang untuk melahapnya dan merasakan teksturnya yang sempurna. Tentunya Ryuuhou tidak cukup bodoh untuk menolak undangan semacam itu. Mendudukkan Koujaku di atas pangkuannya, memiringkan wajah yang merah bagai tomat-tomat di negara Mediterania, menjilati bibir yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi sebelum melumatnya kasar, memasukkan lidahnya, menelusuri tiap sudut mulutnya yang manis dengan nafsu birahi tak tertahankan lagi.

Sementara mencumbui sang Tuan Muda dengan libido sedang di puncak-puncaknya, memasukkan jari-jari secara bergantian ke dalamnya, perlahan-lahan guna membiarkannya menyesuaikan diri dengan tangannya. Membuat gerakan menggunting, menambahkan jari dari tangan lain, mempersiapkannya untuk hal yang lebih besar dan menyakitkan. Menelan semua jeritan yang keluar dengan ciuman liar.

Lima menit, waktu yang cukup lama untuk tahap preparasi, dilakukan oleh Ryuuhou demi Koujaku. Bukan agar dia tak kesakitan nantinya, tidak –Ryuuhou akan sangat senang jika ia dapat melihat teror di mata merah macam iblis terkutuk itu– yang diharapkan olehnya adalah Koujaku dapat merasakan jarinya bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, menginvasi daerah yang tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Agar ia mengenali rasanya, mengenali tubuhnya, mengenali bagaimana ia bergerak.

Agar Koujaku terbiasa dengan sentuhannya, sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memuaskan gairahnya selain dia.

"Hyaah…Ryuuhou-_nii_ –ah– _chan_,"

"Hmm? Apa, Koujaku?"

Koujaku menggeliat di pangkuannya, seolah merasa tidak nyaman dengan satu hal. Serius, berpikir, dan tak menemukan apapun di dalam otaknya. "A-aku tidak tahu." Terkikik geli, Ryuuhou mengerti perasaan kebingungan seorang yang tak terpuaskan. Ah, tapi ia tak akan membuang kesempatan yang memungkinkannya menggoda Tuan Muda Koujaku sepuas hati semacam ini.

"Kalau kau tak mengatakannya, aku tak tahu harus apa." Kaki diposisikan di antara kaki Koujaku yang lebih kecil dan kurus, melebarkannya, memperlihatkan keseluruhan fisiknya yang sempurna dan begitu indah. Tangan kembali bergerak masuk keluar, melebarkan dan membuat gerakan sirkular. Tertawa ringan kala matanya menangkap cairan keluar dari ujung kejantanannya yang terabaikan. Mencium pundak yang telah menunjukkan bagaimana ia akan menjadi seorang pria bertubuh atletis, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Bergerak menelusur lekukan leher dengan hidungnya, hingga bibirnya berada tepat di samping daun telinga. Menjilat bagian belakang telinga, menghasilkan pekikan kecil, mencetak senyum bangga di raut muka sang tersangka. Menghela napas, meniupkan hawa panas tepat di atas kulit Koujaku muda, membuka mulut hendak bicara, dan meluncurkan satu kalimat bernada rendah dekat dengan indera pendengarnya. "Koujaku,"

Menelan ludah, Koujaku tak tahu kenapa. Kenapa tubuhnya gemetar hebat, kenapa pipinya –dan seluruh tubuhnya– terasa panas, kenapa napasnya tersengal-sengal, kenapa ada rasa nikmat yang menjalar, kenapa Ryuuhou dapat membuatnya mengalami hal itu semua, dan kenapa, herannya, kenapa ia merasa belum puas, macam ada hal yang lebih dari itu semua.

Saat itulah tertangkap dalam pikirannya bahwa ini semua masih kurang. Ini tidak cukup membuatnya lega. Hanya memerangkapnya dalam kesakitan luar biasa dan kenikmatan tak terkata. Lagi, ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dan membawanya merasa berada di nirwana.

"Tidak cukup, Ryuuhou. Unghh…" Memperlambat gerakan tangan, melahap daun telinga macam balita memakan permen lolipop favoritnya. "Ryuu– aah!" Menggerakkan lebih perlahan, lebih kasar, lebih dalam. "Kumohon, tidak cukup…aku…Ryuu –mmph?!"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba memerangkap pemuda yang tak berdaya di antara dirinya dan dinding dingin, tangan menyangga kedua kaki Koujaku di pinggangnya, mencumbu tanpa memberi waktu untuk menarik napas barang sedetik saja. Entah secara refleks atau memang sengaja demi menghindari kemungkinan jatuh dari tempatnya, Koujaku melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Ryuuhou lebih erat, memeluk tubuh yang basah karena air bercampur keringat. Membuka mulutnya, memberi invitasi nyata bagi yang dominan untuk menyentuh bagian dalam dirinya.

Sementara Ryuuhou melebarkan target utamanya, ia melepaskan cumbuannya sesaat. Mencium kening Koujaku dan memberi perintah singkat sebelum kembali mencuri bibir manis itu.

"Teriaklah sepuas hati, Koujaku."

Memasukkan dirinya dalam satu gerakan kasar.

"AAH– R-RYUUHOU– MNNH––"

Malam itu, di bawah sinar bulan yang samar-samar menerangi pemandian bawah tanah pribadi Ryuuhou, dengan angin malam yang menyentuh kulit dengan begitu kejam, mengirimkan sengat yang menjalar hingga memutuskan jalan pikiran, air yang terus mengucur bagai jarum yang menusuk epidermis, Ryuuhou menunjukkan pada Koujaku sebuah kenikmatan yang ia belum tahu bahwa sensasi luar biasa semacam itu dapat ditemuinya di dunia yang baginya fana.

Dan Koujaku menikmatinya, membiarkan Ryuuhou memasukinya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, dan tak peduli lagi sekalipun Ryuuhou masih terus menyerangnya tanpa tahu berhenti.

Barulah ketika kedua mata itu tertutup setelah jeritan panjang memakakan telinga, Ryuuhou meneruskan gerakannya hingga ia kembali meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di dalam Koujaku entah ke berapa kalinya dan berhenti.

Koujaku tak mengerti, ia tak pernah menyadarinya. Tidak sebelumnya, tidak saat itu, dan tidak pula setelahnya. Tak pernah.

Ia tak mengetahui bahwa pada detik ketika ia memasuki ruangan sang pemuda berambut pirang, Koujaku telah menyerahkan dirinya untuk digunakan sedemikian rupa oleh iblis berwujud manusia.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di malam hari itu, Koujaku tanpa sadar telah memperbesar frekuensi kunjungannya ke ruangan Ryuuhou. Entah sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbincang dengan topik apa saja, bercumbu hingga merasa ada orang yang datang, ataupun bercinta hingga pagi menyapa. Bahkan kemudian, Koujaku mulai sering bertemu Ryuuhou di luar gedung tempat Ryuuhou berada.

Terkadang, saat mereka bersama dan tak ada insan yang melihatnya, Ryuuhou akan menarik pemuda itu dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke sepasang lain milik Koujaku, di mana sang korban hanya akan mengomel sejenak atau setelahnya, sekalipun keduanya tahu mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Di lain hari kala Koujaku diharuskan belajar membuat karya seni lukis, Ryuuhou datang berkunjung untuk membantu. Mendudukkan diri di belakangnya, mengucapkan instruksi tepat di samping telinga dengan nada sengaja diubah beberapa tangga lebih rendah, satu tangan di atas sang pemuda, tangan lain entah berkeliaran ke mana.

Latihan hari itu berakhir lebih lama dari biasanya, tanpa protes sedikitpun dari sang murid membandel di sana, dan hasil luar biasa dengan bantuan sang mahasiswa seni rupa. Guru yang telah putus asa menyerahkan tugasnya pada Ryuuhou, dan ayah sang murid merasa perlu membiarkan Ryuuhou menangani Koujaku.

Lagi, sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi dalam hidup Koujaku. Ia tak menolak sedikitpun menerima perlakuan apapun dari Ryuuhou di manapun dan kapanpun. Hingga ia berakhir ditugaskan untuk ditemani oleh yang tersebut selama dua puluh empat jam kali tujuh hari seminggu.

Kala makan malam, di mana biasanya Koujaku akan datang paling terakhir dan makan sendiri atau sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, dapat dilihat objek pembicaraan duduk di depan meja makan, di atas pangkuan tutor seni pribadinya dan makan dengan tenang. Ia bahkan tidak banyak tingkah dan tidak mengomelkan ini dan itu seperti sebelumnya.

Semua orang senang, Koujaku yang lama telah tiada. Ia telah menjadi pemuda yang bertanggung jawab dan beretika.

Yang orang tidak tahu adalah bahwa ketika semua orang telah selesai (dan mereka tidak mempertanyakan kenapa orang yang datang paling awal juga keluar paling akhir), ruangan tersebut akan dipenuhi tangisan Koujaku yang terpaksa menahan suaranya selama waktu makan malam, berusaha untuk tidak merespon gerakan keluar masuk pelan yang dilakukan Ryuuhou dalam posisi seorang kakak yang memangku adiknya agar mau menyantap hidangan paling dibencinya. Satu orgasme singkat, dan Ryuuhou menggendong Koujaku ke ruangannya. Melanjutkan apa yang belum selesai.

Kesalahan lain, jika saja Koujaku bersuara ketika kedua orang tuanya melihat, Ryuuhou pasti akan dihukum dan dikeluarkan dari area mansion. Jika tidak dieksekusi di tempat.

Kemudian, kesalahan demi kesalahan semakin banyak dilakukan Koujaku. Hingga pada satu titik, Koujaku melakukan kesalahan besar.

Kesalahan yang baginya adalah sesuatu yang normal. Yang menurutnya bukan apa-apa tapi berdampak jauh dari kata biasa.

"Aku mencintai seorang anak bernama Aoba." adalah kalimat yang membawa bencana dalam hidupnya.

Api cemburu dan ketidakterimaan yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya telah mengubah perlakuannya pada Koujaku. Ryuuhou melakukannya dengan lebih kasar, dengan paksaan, menyesuaikan dengan kebutuhan individual dan bukan kenikmatan pasangan. Ancaman dan siksaan akan datang kala Koujaku melawan, dan hukuman kurungan menjadi suatu yang biasa dilakukan.

Tak ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa Ryuuhou dan Koujaku terus bersama. Tidak, tidak lagi. Karena beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan semua orang mengenal Ryuuhou dan Koujaku layaknya pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Segalanya telah terlambat ketika Koujaku menyadarinya.

Ia hanya ingin kembali. Ia ingin pergi ke Midorijima. Ia ingin menemui Aoba.

"Aku ingin menemui Aoba."

Tanpa sengaja terucap, dan Ryuuhou semakin menjadi-jadi. Menjadikan Koujaku kanvas untuk draft kasar karyanya, menggoreskan ujung kuas di atas kulitnya, pena di tempat yang memerlukan detil khusus, dan memperlakukan Koujaku seperti boneka.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak puas. Karena yang diinginkannya adalah Koujaku. Ia harus memilikinya. Semuanya. Tubuhnya, perhatiannya, hasratnya, hatinya, semuanya. Ryuuhou harus memiliki Koujaku secara keseluruhan. Saat itulah teringat di kepalanya, beberapa tahun yang lalu seorang pria paruh baya menginginkan kerja sama darinya untuk mengubah dunia menjadi apa yang diinginkannya. Mengendalikan pola pikir mereka, mengubah hidup mereka, mengganti apa yang ada di dalamnya secara keseluruhan.

Ryuuhou kembali teringat hari itu. Hari yang sama dengan saat Koujaku muncul di hadapannya, hari yang sama saat ia menginginkan Koujaku untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia kembali mengingat motivasi utamanya adalah untuk menjadikan Koujaku miliknya.

Jika ia tak dapat memiliki Koujaku, tak ada yang dapat memilikinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah mempersiapkan beberapa hal, Ryuuhou menuju ke ruangan Koujaku, menyeret pemuda itu masuk ke ruangannya di belakang gedung utama, seperti biasa, dan memaksanya berbaring di atas futon. Bertelanjang tubuh secara keseluruhan, menunjukkan betapa indah tubuh telanjangnya di hadapan sang iblis yang telah sekian lama memenjarakannya dalam dunia yang seakan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada. Itu adalah hari pertama Koujaku merasakan panasnya jarum hitam dan sakitnya ketika mendapatkan tanda bernama tato di tubuhnya, tanpa anestesi atau pereda rasa sakit lainnya.

Hal yang sama berlangsung selama beberapa kali, secara bertahap. Dan tidak peduli sekalipun Koujaku menangis menolak sekuat tenaga agar Ryuuhou berhenti mengukir di atas tubuhnya, Ryuuhou akan tetap melakukannya. Tak peduli sekalipun di kemudian hari ibu Koujaku memergoki apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada Koujaku. Bahkan Ryuuhou memberikan ancaman keras pada wanita tersebut, dan memanfaatkannya agar Koujaku menuruti kata-katanya dan diam menerima kondisinya.

Terkadang Ryuuhou akan memasuki ruang kamar Koujaku dengan alasan lain. Melepaskan kebutuhan jasmani, tentunya. Tak jarang darah dan alat-alat abnormal ikut menemani permainan mereka. Ryuuhou tidak menggunakan jarum dan tinta, tetapi ia tetap mengukir di tubuhnya, menghasilkan luka di berbagai tempat.

Koujaku tak pernah mendengar alasan pergantian sifat yang drastis. Selain ia tak mengira Ryuuhou akan membahasnya, dirinya sendiri tak pernah sanggup bertanya.

Tetapi di luar perkiraannya, Ryuuhou mengatakannya. Satu kali, dalam satu kesempatan langka, di mana Koujaku tak sempat mendengarnya.

"Padahal aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu sekian lama, tetapi kau tak membalasnya. Tak perlu khawatir, karena kau milikku apapun yang terjadi. Karenanya, agar orang bernama Aoba itu mengetahui bahwa kau milikku, ukiran di tubuhmu ini adalah tanda ganti cincin pernikahan kita." Kalimat panjang. Diucapkan di hari ketika proses pembuatan tanda pengikat jiwa mereka selesai, tanpa ada repetasi. "Tanda cinta kita, ne Koujaku?"

**The End**

* * *

End notes :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! _SHIMATTAAAAAAA_~~~ Saya merasa gagal mengakhirinya dengan indah! QAQ

Ah, ampuni saya karena menikmati menyiksa Koujaku kecil dengan berbagai temtasi indah yang mengusik pikiran saya sejak beberapa hari ini. A, _yurushite kure._

Dan~ _review_? OwO


End file.
